the secrets of the big families
by ZzuU Pretear
Summary: Secretos de familia que aún no se conocen, amores verdaderos y pasajeros, un pasado que no recuerda, un presente que lastima y un futuro que no conoce, esa es su vida y aún así puede ser feliz
1. Prólogo

**Algunos personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, los personajes que no son de CLAMP son de mi autoría...**

* * *

**Prólogo**

No estoy muy segura de si hay mundos alternos, si existe la magia, si tenemos un doble o lo que se hace para sobrevivir si no estuviésemos aquí, pero aun así no me molesta y la verdad es que tampoco me importa mucho, hace tiempo que eso dejo de importarme o interponerse para que yo sea feliz (realmente jamás fue un obstáculo), ¡Oh sí!, realmente me gusta vivir y soy feliz así, no importaría si no lo tuviese todo por que encontraría una razón para ser feliz.

Bueno eso es lo que realmente yo pensaba, creía y afirmaba que era cierto, pero ciertamente es que sí, no me interesan, ni tampoco me molestan, pero si me intrigan y mucho. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber y conocer porque es interesante, y bueno no es tan raro lo que pienso después de todo pertenezco a una de las más grandes e importantes familias del mundo, de dinero, de casta y de todo aquello que se pueda desear, claro hablando materialmente, pero no, yo quiero otro tipo de cosas y se que pronto, muy pronto lo sabre, lo tendré, lo conseguiré, porque aunque no lo busque esta ahí, ya que como toda gran familia tiene su historia y sus secretos, pero hay secretos que no quieren ser revelados, que deben permanecer en anonimato, cosas y peligros de los que debemos y tenemos que ocultarnos, pero que a veces están tan cerca que no podemos evitarlos, que están tan unidos a nosotros que no podemos escapar y aunque yo creo que nosotros forjamos nuestro destino hay cosas que se enlazan al mismo.

La magia es de las cosas que más me intrigan, de las que más quiero saber, porque todos tenemos secretos y ciertos "dones", que no sabemos como es que los poseemos y eso nos da curiosidad.

Aunque pensándolo bien ya no me importa, ya que estando con las personas que quiero y se que me quieren, siempre seguiré siendo yo, y dejare de pensar en todas esas tontas cosas que no me sirven para nada, sí eso are, por que es lo mejor, lo olvidare y no me preocupare por nada más.

Si porque ser feliz y hacer feliz a las personas que quiero, es lo único que me importa, por que el destino se construye y los sueños se buscan hasta conseguirlos, ese es mi destino el que yo quiero seguir y construir, por el que me esforzare y cumpliré

¿Que quien soy?, Fácil, una persona que quiere ser feliz, y hacer feliz a los demás, disfrutar cada uno de los momentos que me de la vida y mejorar la humanidad, porque soy… Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

******Espero que lees haya gustado, si tienen algún comentario o recomendación será muy bien recibido, gracias por prestar su tiempo para leer mi historia, GRACIAS!**


	2. Una nueva escuela, un nuevo club

******Algunos personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, los personajes que no son de CLAMP son de mi autoría...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Una nueva escuela, un nuevo club, una nueva persona…**

— Hola Sakura buenos días, ¿Cómo estás? — saluda una hermosa joven, de unos hermosos ojos amatistas, con el pelo realmente largo hasta la cadera, lacio excepto en las puntas donde este se ondula, con un hermoso brillo, color negro azulado, facciones muy lindas, un poco alta y delgada, bien dotada de la complexión física para su edad sin llegar a los extremos, lo adecuado se podría decir, con aspecto, dulce e inteligente, intrigante y maduro, con una hermosa voz, una voz de Ángel— ayer ya no vi a que hora te fuiste —le dice con una cara de perrito abandonado.

— Hola Tommy, bien, estoy muy bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa, una joven incluso aún más hermosa que la joven amatista, y eso créanme ya es decir mucho, de ojos realmente hermosos, exóticos y cautivadores de un espléndido y raro color verde, como si estos fuesen esmeraldas muy brillantes, con el pelo largo, más largo que el de la amatista, de color castaño claro, con pequeños tintes color miel, completamente lacio, cortado una primera vez a la altura de los hombros, lacio y ondulado en las puntas, tanto en la primera como en la segunda parte del pelo, amarrado con dos colitas altas dejando lo demás suelto, tenía aspecto frágil, infantil, dulce, gracioso, intrigante en cierta manera (no sabes lo que puede estar pensando realmente), bondadoso, tierno, juguetón, carismático, alegre, divertido, confiable, en una palabra el carácter y aspecto de un ángel, como muchos pensaban, un poco más baja que su amiga aproximadamente uno centímetros, realmente delgada, aunque se podría decir que bien dotada, no en exageración, más bien un poco más de lo adecuado para su complexión física, y con una voz encantadora igualada a la amatista, bien podrían competir con un ángel verdadero cantando, ya que su voz es realmente privilegiada.

— Que bueno, pero enserio ayer a que hora te fuiste, no te vi cuando salí y me preocupe porque no me avisaste, tampoco llamaste —dijo la amatista con cara de preocupación—después como seguía preocupada y tenías apagado el móvil llamé a tú casa y me respondió Minami dijo que estabas en tú recamara descansando, que te encontrabas bien solo que habías llegado muy fatigada, tanto que ni bocado habías probado y te fuiste directo a la cama.

— ¡Oh!, realmente lo siento Tomoyo, enserio quería avisarte, pero el crédito se acabo, la batería del móvil murió y los preparativos para integrarme al grupo de las porristas, atletismo y gimnasia, me llevo mucho, mucho tiempo, más del que pensaba, hice la audición y después dieron algunos avisos para la junta del domingo, llegando a casa estaba tan cansada que me tire el la cama y me quede dormida— contesto la castaña con cara de cansancio.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con las porritas, atletismo y gimnasia? —dijo la amatista riendo, por las tantas actividades de su amiga— aunque siendo tú me imagino la respuesta querida Sakura.

— Pues todo fue bien Tommy, de hecho tengo una gran noticia y creo que es muy buena — dijo la castaña sonriendo muy alegremente y emocionada.

— Dime Sakurita, ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?, aunque supongo que es realmente buena viendo tú humor — respondió la amatista.

— Me dijeron que en esta escuela hacen pruebas para escoger a los nuevos capitanes para los clubs, para gimnasia y para las porritas hay una sola capitana, pues la mayoría de las porristas están en gimnasia y para atletismo es un solo capitán para hombres y mujeres, pero el capitán tiene que ser hombre, pero tengo una oportunidad con gimnasia, soy realmente feliz Tomoyo, sería genial si me escogiesen — dijo la castaña emocionada.

— Hay Sakurita es seguro que te escogen, de eso no hay duda, tienes un gran talento para las actividades físicas, sin contar con que eres toda una monada—dijo la amatista con ilusión— ¿Y cuando son las pruebas y quienes califican?

— ¡Ah!, las pruebas son este domingo, frente a toda la escuela — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa — bueno para los que vienen a ver, lo jueces serán el director, el subdirector y las sempai más destacadas que salieron este año, de hecho ya nada más vienen a escoger a la capitana y no regresan, pues se van a la universidad y tienen que arreglar sus papeles, será todo un reto impresionarlas — contesto la castaña emocionada y competitiva.

— Suena muy bien, y después de todo eres tú, te irá muy bien estoy segura — dijo la amatista confiada — ¿Y ya terminaste de arreglar todo o te falta algo? — pregunto — yo ya termine, ahora solo me falta grupo y presentarme al inicio del curso.

— Sí, ya termine de arreglar todo e igual solo me falta grupo, presentarme a la prueba y cuando de inicio el curso, creo que las listas salen el domingo también — respondió la castaña con una sonrisa — por cierto, ¿Quieres acompañarme el domingo próximo para la prueba?

— ¡Pero claro!, es obvio que tengo que venir, después de todo tengo que grabar a la gran Sakura cuando haga la prueba, porque estoy segura que serás la mejor — dijo la amatista emocionada, con los ojos prácticamente hechos dos estrellitas brillando.

— Bueno entonces vamos a casa, ya terminamos todo y Kim Joo Won me espera en el auto, le avise que saldría temprano, ¿Quieres que te dejemos en tú casa? — pregunto la castaña.

— Claro Sakura, si me haces favor, tengo el tiempo contado para hacer el traje adecuado para el día de la prueba — dijo la amatista emocionada y con los ojos brillando.

— No es necesario que te molestes Tomoyo, puedo usar cualquier cosa, solo es un leotardo — dijo la castaña con una enorme gotita en la cabeza.

— No, de eso nada, ese día tienes que brillar — dijo la amatista emocionada, pasándole por la cabeza mil imágenes de Sakura con diferentes trajes.

— Bueno gracias — respondió la castaña resignada, pues sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

**POV Sakura**

Llegando a casa me recibieron Kotone Minami y Kotone Tsumugi mis mucamas, con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes señorita Sakura — Dijeron Minami y Tsumugi con una reverencia.

— Buenas tardes Minami, Tsumugi, ¿Están mis padres en casa? — les pregunte sonriendo, Minami y Tsumugi me caían bien, ellas eran hermanas, la mayor era Tsumugi, eran buenas personas y buena compañía.

— No señorita Sakura, los señores no se encuentran, la señora Nadeshiko tuvo una sesión de fotos, tiene una junta y una reunión, el señor Fujitaka tenía una conferencia, la publicación de sus últimos descubrimientos en la excavación y una junta con los representantes de todas las empresas, por lo tanto ambos llegarán tarde — contesto Kotone Minami, de manera formal, pero amable.

— Bueno ni modo creo que comeré sola con Touya — _si es que esta_, pensé — espero que este de buen humor o será insoportable — suspire decepcionada y triste, ya había pasado una semana que comía sola o con Touya, extrañaba un poco a mis padres.

— Amm…, lo siento señorita, pero el joven Touya salio con el joven Yukito y dijo que llegaría tarde, que no lo esperara ni a comer, ni a cenar.

— Ah, ya veo, bueno creo que ahora si comeré sola — pensé, pero haciéndolo palabras, aunque hablando más conmigo que con mis mucamas.

— Señorita Sakura nos retiramos a preparar la mesa, ¿necesita algo más?

— No gracias, ya no necesito nada pueden retirarse a continuar sus deberes.

— Con su permiso señorita — y se retiraron con una última reverencia

Mientras Minami y Tsumugi se retiraban para continuar sus deberes, yo me quede contemplado el jardín, hasta que oí que alguien me hablaba, sacándome de mi trance.

— Señorita Sakura…, señorita Sakura — me llamo Joo Won, del cual no me había percatado por estar tan distraída.

— ¡Ah!, perdona Joo Won, no me percate de que me hablabas, estaba un poco distraída, dime que sucede — conteste ya salida de mi trance.

— No se preocupe señorita Sakura, pero me gustaría hablar con usted, quería hablar con el señor Fujitaka primero pero como no se encuentra hable con el joven Touya pues me pareció lo más conveniente y me dijo que se lo comunicara a usted también lo más pronto posible — dijo inmutable, preocupado, pero amable.

— Bueno dime que es eso tan importante y si puedo ayudar lo aré con mucho gusto, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, porque eres como un amigo Joo Won — le respondí de la manera más amable que pude, pues me caía bien, era un buen guardaespaldas, chofer y amigo.

— Le tenía que comentar que iba a… renunciar — contesto como dudando hablar e iba a preguntar el porque de su decisión, pero como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos continuo — pero no crea que porque no me guste trabajar aquí, no, eso no, el problema es mi que mi madre se encuentra enferma y me gustaría ir a verla.

— No te preocupes, no tienes porque renunciar, digamos que estas son unas vacaciones temporales — le conteste se la manera más sincera — y cuando tú mamá se recupere te integraras a tú puesto, pero tengo dos condiciones.

— Sí dígame lo que usted guste señorita — respondió tan serio y amable como siempre.

— Bueno número uno, quiero que te lleves al Doctor Hyung para que se encargue del tratamiento de tú mamá y dos que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que suceda o si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias señorita Sakura, es usted muy buena y considerada — me dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¡Ah!, una cosa más, podrías encargarte de buscar a alguien que te sustituya el tiempo que estarás fuera, para mantener calmados a mi padre y hermano — pedí a Joo Won.

— No se preocupe, ya me he ocupado de eso van a mandar a los mejores prospectos de algunas de nuestras agencias de guardaespaldas y se escogerá al mejor entre ellos — dijo de la manera más solemne y seria posible, como siempre que se trataba de trabajo.

— Creo que exageran, no hay problema si es una persona normal y no una maquina — ironice, pero de una manera graciosa, mientras tenía una gotita en la cabeza — después de todo nunca a pasado nada tan malo, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

— Señorita, por si no lo recuerda estuvieron a punto de secuestrarla 3 veces, cuando tenía 3 años, 8 años y cuando cumplió los 12 años, gracias al cielo ya poseía algunos conocimientos de defensa personal en los últimos 2 intentos y fue lo que evito que los secuestradores lograran su cometido, pero eso no es para tomárselo a la ligera, si fuera por todos los que la conocemos tendría por lo menos unos 40 guardaespaldas para cuidarla, porque si algo le llegase a pasar créame que todos se deprimirían y el joven Touya me mandaría a degollar y a todos aquellos que se atreviesen a tocarla — dijo Joo Won entre horrorizado y preocupado.

— Pero como tú has dicho, no lograron su cometido — es cierto, se me habían olvidado esos incidentes, pero aún creo que exageran, ya no soy una niña y puedo defenderme sola, aunque Joo Won tiene razón en una cosa, que mi hermano los decapitaría, que gracia.

— Señorita ya esta todo arreglado, fueron ordenes del joven Touya y solo faltan las pruebas que se harán la semana que viene, y también ese mismo día me iré yo.

Suspire resignada, sabía que no los haría cambiar de opinión, ni a Joo Won, ni a papá, ni mucho menos a Touya, que no permitía que siquiera tuviera amigos varones, son todos unos sobre protectores, ahora que recuerdo fue cosa de papá y Touya que yo tomara clases de Karate, Taekwondo y artes marciales chinas, según para mi propia seguridad y tengo que aceptar que realmente me encanto la idea, pues me gustaban los deportes y era muy buena, por lo cual no puse objeción.

— Bien acepto, pero como ya esta todo arreglado tú ya te puedes marchar ya que yo estaré presente en las audiciones y ya no será necesario que te retrases más, así que pídele al señor Park que arregle lo que necesitas para viajar, tú y el doctor Hyung, y no pienso cambiar de opinión sobre esto, avísale a mi hermano también por favor y ahora ve a preparar lo que necesitas, que yo no pienso salir esta semana excepto pasado mañana pero le diré a mi hermano que me lleve, así que despreocúpate, ahora ve a comer y ten un buen viaje — y di el tema por terminado, de la manera más seria y amable posible, realmente me preocupaba la salud de su mamá y entre más pronto la viera, estaría mejor.

— Esta bien señorita Sakura, con su permiso — y se retiro con una reverencia y me fui a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV Sakura**

Dios mío, estoy realmente nerviosa, mañana son las audiciones y no sé siquiera cual será mi ropa, no he hablado ni visto a Tomoyo, pero en un rato eso se me olvidara porque hoy tengo mis clases de defensa personal y es genial. Me gusta sentir fortaleza y al mismo tiempo debilidad, debilidad que quieres superar volviéndote más, más y cada vez más fuerte, sentir el sudor como prueba de la fortaleza que vas obteniendo, del esfuerzo provocado, una sensación que me hace feliz, que me quita tensiones y me ayuda a relajarme, sobre todo ahora que lo necesito para mañana las audiciones, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé.

— Hola Sakura, disculpa la demora, pero acabo de terminar tú traje — dijo Tomoyo emocionada — te verás divina, pero dime ¿cómo estás? — pregunto una sonriente Tomoyo

— ¡Ah!, Tomoyo estoy muy nerviosa — grite arrojándome a los brazos de Tomoyo — pensé que mis clases de defensa me relajarían, pero no, estoy muy nerviosa Tomoyo — dije preocupada y estresada.

— Tranquila, se que lo harás muy bien, saldrá perfecto y te seleccionaran como la nueva capitana — dijo una emocionada Tomoyo, pensando alguna cosa donde seguramente estaría yo implicada y al pensar eso me salio una gotita en la cabeza, a veces Tomoyo exageraba.

— Gracias Tomoyo, creo que ahora estoy un poco más relajada.

— Les pedimos a todas las participantes para la prueba de gimnasia que pasen al gimnasio, las pruebas comenzaran en un instante, gracias — dijeron por el vociferador y me puse tan tiesa que Tomoyo me tuvo que arrastrar hasta los vestidores, porque si no creo que yo no me hubiese movido de mi lugar.

— Bueno querida Sakura te deseo mucha suerte, te estaré apoyando desde mi lugar, ahora cámbiate y ve al gimnasio, ¿de acuerdo? — lo único que pude lograr fue asentir con la cabeza y Tomoyo se dio por satisfecha.

— ¡Oh dios mío! — exclame emocionada cuando mire mi reflejo en el espejo, es traje que había diseñado Tomoyo era realmente hermoso

— Wow… que hermosa te ves — gire mi cabeza para ver de donde provenía la voz y me encontré con Chiharu y Naoko que me observaban desde atrás — estas realmente preciosa Sakura — volvió a decir Chiharu y sentí que mi cara me comenzó a arder, a veces exageraban, lo que estaba bonito era el traje, no yo.

— Gracias, pero no es para tanto — logre articular — vienen a la prueba también — asintieron Mihara Chiharu y Yanagisawa Naoko — a que bien, yo también me presentaré, mucha suerte chicas.

— Sí, gracias Sakura, pero creo que nuestra oportunidad se fue, tú eres genial en los deportes, y realmente merecerías ser la capitana, si perdemos contra ti no hay ninguna objeción así que te estaremos apoyando Sakurita, suerte — asintió Naoko como dándole la razón a Chiharu y yo solo sentí que las mejillas me ardían.

— Gracias Chiharu y Naoko, son unas estupendas amigas — sonreí — espero que nos valla bien.

— Les pedimos a las participantes que vallan pasando conforme escuchen su nombre, comenzamos en este momento, le pedimos a la participante con el número 1, Mihara Chiharu que pase por favor.

— Oh no, ya me toca, ahora regreso, deséenme suerte chicas — dijo Chiharu y fue hacia el gimnasio

— ¡Buena suerte!— gritamos Naoko y yo.

Después de que Naoko y varias chicas más pasarán llego por fin mi turno y para ese momento estaba hecha un mar de nervios

— Le pedimos a la señorita con el número 35, Kinomoto Sakura que pase al gimnasio por favor — y salí rumbo al gimnasio.

Estando en el gimnasio no pude evitar sorprenderme y estremecerme, pues habían bastantes personas, más de las que imagine y eso provoco que mi nerviosismo aumentara, pero fue peor cuando me di cuenta que en una de las gradas mi tía Sonomi chasqueo los dedos y todo un staff de grabación apareció y no pude evitar que una gotita apareciera en mi cabeza, en otra grada estaba Tomoyo grabando también, y junto a ella estaba la persona que hasta hace un tiempo yo amaba, estaba con Shaoran su novio, quien la abrazaba por la cintura, pero me impedí seguir pensando en eso y me posicione para poder dar comienzo con mi presentación en cuanto comenzará la canción.

**POV Shaoran**

— Le pedimos a la señorita Kinomoto que comience — oí que dijo él presentador.

Yo estaba con mi novia Tomoyo, si vueltas que da la vida ¿no creen?, quien lo diría, pero pasando a otro tema mi novia, para variar, estaba grabando a Sakura, quien estaba comenzando con su presentación de gimnasia, Dios estaba realmente hermosa, con ese leotardo que le quedaba simplemente perfecto, su presentación comenzó con el listón, todo parecía perfecto, mientras ella danzaba se veía como se movía el listón en perfecta sincronía, trazando círculos en el aire, girando alrededor de ella, todo el mundo la observaba, cosa que me enfureció ¿porque demonios tenían que verla? sobre todo esos idiotas, hasta la baba les caía, en ese momento me hubiese gustado aventarlos desde alguna torre, pero me controle y volví a poner mi atención en el ángel que tenía enfrente, que empezaba a acercarse a los colchones donde ágilmente soltó el listón y empezó a dar volteretas seguidas, cinco para ser exactos para llegar al trampolín y brincar ahí, dando tres vueltas en el aire, volvió a caer en el trampolín y de un salto se sitúo en las barras, donde comenzó girando, tres vueltas atrás, tres vueltas hacia delante, cambio de barra e hizo lo mismo, luego dio cinco volteretas en la barra, después salto hacia atrás dando tres vueltas en el aire, para caer perfectamente de pie nuevamente en los colchones, dando así fin a su hermosa y perfecta presentación, momento justo en que la canción dejo de sonar y bum se oyeron los aplausos y la alabanzas hacía Sakura, MI Sakura, aunque ella no lo supiera, _ojala esos idiotas se cayeran,_ pensé.

— ¡Ah!, ayúdenme — gire mi vista para ver de dónde vino ese grito y en una de las más altas gradas donde muchos tipos se había juntado para ver a Sakura, ¡Mi Sakura!, se había caído — _se lo merece _— pensé, quien le manda estar de baboso y no fijarse y el problema estaba en que las gradas tenían una separación lo que hacia imposible que se le ayudara por arriba o por abajo, se tendría que usar una escalera, pobre me dio un poco de pena aunque aún sigo creyendo que lo merece, en eso otro grito hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y volviera a la realidad.

— Ayúdenme por favor — vi que ya solo se sostenía con una sola mano — por favor que alguien me ayude — volvió a gritar y ahora si sentí autentica pena y paso lo que todos temían se soltó, pero lo que nadie se imagino fue lo que paso simultáneamente, alguien lo salvo pues con una barra había saltado tomándolo como si lo abrazara y cayendo con él sobre el colchón. Sí había sido ella, Sakura, había agarrado una barra que le sirvió de apoyo para saltar, dándole el impulso necesario para salvar al idiota ese, nadie reacciono hasta momentos después cuando ya ambos se ponían de píe y corrieron a auxiliarlos, mientras que empezaban a aplaudir y alabar a Sakura nuevamente, mientras algunos idiotas hacían unos comentarios.

— Huy… esa Kinomoto es realmente genial y ágil, aparte de hermosa, me pregunto si tendrá novio, esta realmente preciosa y si tiene novio hasta con ser su amigo me conformo — dijeron unos idiotas a mi lado, y en ese momento quería que tuvieran el mismo destino que el idiota ese al que rescato Sakura, pero me controle.

No pero es que si los comentarios no eran lo que realmente me molestaban, no que va, lo que realmente me molestaba era la forma en que la veían, parecían retrazados mentales y es que hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de cómo la miraban, parecían sedientos en un desierto mirando un lago y eso señores me pone de un pésimo, pésimo humor.

**POV Sakura**

Realmente no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, solo lo hice por impulso, tome lo que tenía a mano, en este caso la barra y la use para impulsarme, no estaba tan alto, pero si lo suficiente para que el chico se hiciera un gran daño y eso no me parecía nada bonito, así que solo tome el impulso necesario para llegar a él, lo abrace pues era la mejor manera de caer y así fue, caímos sobre los colchones y así no nos hicimos daño.

— Creo que le debemos un aplauso a la señorita Kinomoto, fue realmente valiente — oí decir al director, y yo solo me sonroje, para variar — señorita Kinomoto creo que nadie se opondrá a que usted sea la nueva capitana de gimnasia, se lo merece, felicidades.

— ¡Oh, Gracias! — no pude evitar gritar de emoción — realmente es genial, muchas gracias.

— Felicidades, se lo merece — volvió a decir el director

— Etto…gracias — oí decir y me gire a ver de donde venía — me has salvado de caerme y romperme todos los huesos que poseo — rió un apuesto, muy apuesto chico y yo me puse roja hasta las orejas.

— Etto… mmm… no hay de que, solo lo hice porque no quería que te lastimaras, estaba un poco alto — dije para no verme tan turbada, pero la verdad es que realmente era muy guapo

— Gracias enserio, me llamo Satoru Hyô, pero solo dime Hyô — me dijo, dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa, lo que provoco que me pusiera aún más roja, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

— Etto…yo soy Ki…Kino…Kinomoto Sa… Saku… Sakura— tartamudee — pero también puedes decirme solo Sakura — conteste un poco más relajada.

— Muy bien mi ángel Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte, ojala lleguemos a ser muy bueno amigos — y lo único que logre conseguir fue asentir con la cabeza — bueno, mi ángel, nos vemos después y gracias otra vez.

— No, no hay problema, nos vemos luego — respondí ya más tranquila y lo vi marcharse, tenía un aura única.

**POV Shaoran**

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Quién era ese idiota y por que trataba con tanta familiaridad a Sakura?, quien se creía ese tipo, no, pero si el mundo esta lleno de oportunistas, pero todo empeoro cuando vi la lista de grupos, tenía la esperanza de llevar la fiesta en paz para no hacernos más daño, pero algún Dios me odiaba y se empeñaba en hacerme la vida de cuadritos, en buen grupo fui a quedar, se ve que solo estas cosas me pasan a mí, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque Dios?, la distancia nos hubiese hecho bien, o por lo menos lo más alejados que se pudiera, pero no, algo estaba en mi contra, ya sea Dios o el diablo o será que solo se burlan de mi, porque el grupo se quedaría igual hasta que saliéramos, no, no y no, no puede ser esto esta mal, muy mal.


	3. Un nuevo Guardaespaldas

******Algunos personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, los personajes que no son de CLAMP son de mi autoría...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Un nuevo Guardaespaldas, bueno tal vez no solo uno…**

Llegando a casa ya estaba mas relajada, había sido un día un poco caótico y estresante, por decir algo, jamás pensé que tendría que salvar a alguien de caer, pero si cada que salvase a alguien fuese igual a él, creo que podría acostumbrarme a salvarles. Y no exagero, Hyô era realmente guapo y había algo en el que me parecía relajante, refrescante, no se muy bien como decirlo, pero una palabra que podría acercarse a lo que sentí sería excitante y no por como era, sino por lo que era, su presencia, era un aura realmente agradable.

Hablando físicamente Hyô no tenía nada que envidiarle a un modelo, pues era alto mucho más alto que yo, mediría aproximadamente 1.85 cm, era de cuerpo atlético, cabello un poco despeinado (algo que ayudaba mucho a su imagen y no es que lo necesitase), color castaño obscuro que bien podría llegar a ser negro si fuese un poco más oscuro, tenía rasgos muy varoniles, una voz que embeleza los sentidos, mirada que te extasía, una sonrisa que te cautiva, amable y seductora, en una palabra un hombre que desprende feromonas y no es que me interese mucho en eso, pero Dios soy una mujer y no estoy ciega como para no notar su muy agradable apariencia.

Cuando ya habían terminado las pruebas pasamos a revisar las listas de los grupos, fue el peor momento del día cuando me percate de cierto nombre, ya que por azares del destino compartiría grupo con la persona con quien menos deseo estar, sí me refiero a él, a Li Shaoran, también estaría con algunos compañeros que ya eran conocidos para mi, como mi mejor amiga Daidouji Tomoyo, aunque la situación no fuese de lo más agradable gracias a cierta persona me hacía feliz porque aún era mi mejor amiga y sabría sobrellevarlo, después de todo ya no era una niña, había cambiado en algunos aspectos y eso hasta yo lo sabía, todo mejoro cuando me dí cuenta de que también estaría con el chico al que salve — _no será un muy mal año, quien sabe tal vez se tornara interesante y hasta divertido _— pensé, aunque por el momento creo que esa es mi menor preocupación.

Después cuando me reuní con mi hermano y Yukito (como ya no estaba Joo Won, porque ya se había marchado, justo como le dije, Touya y el lindo de Yukito me llevaron y estuvieron esperando mientras yo terminaba, bueno ellos y sus respectivos guardaespaldas), para variar Touya comenzó con sus comentarios hermosamente sarcásticos.

— ¡Oh miren si es el monstruo salvador! — dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica — Yo pensé que cuando habías salvado al tipo, lo habías hecho para comértelo, después de todo el apetito de un monstruo es insaciable — río por lo bajo de manera sarcástica, mientras yo me enojaba.

— Touya deja en paz a Sakura — dijo Yukito dirigiéndose a mi hermano — yo creo que fue muy valiente lo que hiciste — dijo Yukito ahora dirigiéndose a mi — además creo que despertaste en él joven al que salvaste un genuino interés — comento Yukito amable como siempre, pero con una mirada un poco…mmm… ¿picara?

— ¿Enserio?, no creo, tal vez te estás confundiendo — respondí incrédula.

— Pues yo creo lo mismo que el joven Yukito — dijo Tomoyo quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento — creo que lo has dejado más que impactado — dijo con un brillo pícaro en la mirada, yo solo negué con la cabeza, pero ella continuo — si se le nota con solo verlo y si no me crees mira — giré mi cabeza un poco en la dirección que me señalo Tomoyo, pero mejor no lo hubiese hecho, pues realmente me estaba observando y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me guiño un ojo, Tomoyo continuaba hablando — no te ha quitado los ojos de encima y no solo él, mira todos los chicos se te quedan viendo y como no, si eres tan genial y toda una monada — llegando a este punto yo ya no escuchaba, pues tenia la cara como un pimiento, a veces Tomoyo me avergonzaba, pero salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando Touya continuo con sus comentarios.

— Pues claro, como no le va a quitar los ojos de encima, de seguro es porque jamás había visto a una persona tan horrible, pobre, lo más seguro es que tengamos que pagarle un psicólogo, debió de quedar traumado y no lo culpo mira que conocer a semejante monstruo ha de ser como un horrible castigo, realmente lo compadezco — termino de decir Touya tan sarcástico como siempre, yo a esas alturas estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero alguien interrumpió mis intenciones.

— Pues yo no creo que Sakura sea un monstruo u horrible, más bien creo que es tan hermosa como un ángel y me considero afortunado de haberla conocido, pues es lo más cercano al paraíso — dijo Hyô sorprendiéndonos a todos, provocando que Touya frunciera el ceño y pusiera cara de pocos amigos — y sería realmente feliz si la pudiese ver por lo que me resta de vida — ya en este punto Yukito y Tomoyo a duras penas contenían la risa, yo la vergüenza y Touya las ganas de matar a Hyô, mientras fruncía más y más el ceño, en señal de molestia.

— Y tú quien te crees para meterte y hablarle al monstruo tan familiarmente, ella es MI hermana y no tienes el derecho de acercarte a ella, ni tu ni nadie, así que vete — dijo Touya con furia contenida.

— Pues yo no me creo, más bien soy un hombre que puede ver quien es Sakura y reconocer lo hermosa que es, creo que más bien la pregunta aquí es quien te crees que eres tu para impedirme a mi o a cualquiera acercarse a ella, como tú lo dijiste, eres su hermano, no su dueño — dijo Hyô desafiante — y si yo quiero estaré con ella tanto como me plazca, pues la única que me puede impedir eso es ella y nadie más.

— Mira mocoso conmigo no te metas, solo mantente alejado de ella o de verdad te arrepentirás, así que te aconsejo mantengas tu distancia — dijo Touya amenazante.

— Bien digamos que yo me alejo, pero ¿que harás?, poner a tú hermana en un cristal donde solo se observe, pero no se toque, que infantil eres, si no soy yo alguien se acercara a ella, tarde o temprano, así que en lugar de que otro llegue, prefiero ser yo quien se la quede — respondió Hyô de manera desafiante y divertida a la vez.

— Bien has lo que quieras, pero si realmente te aprecias tu vida pensarás en mis consejos y por tu bien mantendrás distancias — dijo Touya cuando se iba y se dirigió a nosotros — los espero en el auto, no tardes monstruo — yo solo me dedique a verle feo mientras se marchaba.

— ¡Oh realmente lo siento Hyô!, mi hermano es tan… tan él — me disculpe con Hyô — enserio que lo siento.

— No tienes por que preocuparte por eso, no es tú culpa, además solo lo dice por que te quiere y eso es algo que me agrado de él, tienes a un hermano que te protege — dijo con una hermosa sonrisa — pero todo lo que le dije es verdad, no me alejare de ti a menos que me lo pidas, pero confío en que no me lo pedirás, lo que significa que estaremos en contacto durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Etto… gracias, eres muy lindo — respondí un poco apenada — bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos — hice una reverencia, que él respondió y me retire, realmente me agrado Hyô y no podía dejar de pensar de el.

Así termino mi día repasando los sucesos acontecidos y sin poder evitar seguir pensando en Hyô.

— _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _

Hoy durante toda la mañana me la pase perdiendo el tiempo, ya tenía ansias por que llegara el medio día, era apenas miércoles, mientras esperaba me puse a leer, estudiar un poco para el nuevo año, si este es uno de los tantos cambios que tuve, ahora estudio un poco más, bueno la cosa es que he estado perdiendo el tiempo para esperar a que empezáremos con las pruebas a los nuevos guardaespaldas, mi papá, el jefe de seguridad, Touya y Yo estaremos presentes en estas pruebas, lo que nadie sabe es que yo tomaré parte en estas pruebas, será una sorpresa para todos, que la señorita participe, si por mi fuera no tendría guardaespaldas, pero así preocuparía a papá y Touya, pero si participo en las pruebas y demuestro que soy mejor que los guardaespaldas se tomaran su tiempo para ver a más guardaespaldas, las pruebas se llevarían acabo en el gimnasio de mi casa, así que ya estábamos todos reunidos cuando les anuncie lo que planeaba hacer y ya no se pudieron negar pues yo ya estaba vestida con mi ropa de entrenamiento, un simple pants y un top deportivo, si ya se muy simple, pero es cómoda, así se organizaron como una cierta competencia donde quien fuera ganando pasaría a la siguiente etapa, así fui pasando poco a poco, hasta que mi papá dijo que nos tomáramos un descanso para reponer energías y poder seguir con la competencia.

— Hay hija no deberías de ser tan severa con los pobres, a este paso nos quedaremos sin candidatos para guardaespaldas — su comentario me hizo sonrojarme, pero era la única manera de demostrarles que podía cuidarme sola, ya no era una niña — los pobres terminan muy avergonzados por haber sido derrotados por la señorita a la que deberían de proteger.

— Pero como no va a ser severa, si es todo un monstruo — dijo Touya con toda la mala intención ganándose una patada de mi parte, pero cuando se hubo recuperado del dolor continuo — creo que a estos también tendremos que pagarles terapia psicológica, por lo traumas causados por el monstruo — dijo Touya con su sarcasmo acostumbrado.

— No digas eso hermano — le dije a Touya defendiéndome — solo lo hago para probar sus habilidades, solo y únicamente por eso.

— Señorita Sakura tengo que admitir que es usted muy talentosa, pero ahora solo nos quedan 16 candidatos más, con usted diecisiete, tenemos que escoger a uno de entre ellos, pero como van las cosas creo que tendré que contactar con otra empresa de guardaespaldas, creo que tendrán que competir entre ellos y usted peleara con el que quede — asentí con la cabeza y me quede observando a los que quedaban, realmente no eran nada sorprendente, excepto cuatro que habían captado mi atención, se veían realmente prometedores como oponentes, pero no me dejaría ganar eso ya estaba decidido.

— Bien entonces mejor continuamos antes de que se haga más tarde — comunico mi padre y se hicieron las parejas y justo como pensé, al final solo quedaron los cuatro que habían llamado mi atención, su pelea fue realmente sorprendente, la primer pareja quedo en empate, pues no pasaban de donde estaban, solo se cansaban así que dimos por terminado el combate, la segunda pareja si quedo con un ganador y este tuvo que pelear con cada uno de los combatientes de la primer pareja, ganándole a ambos, ya en este punto me prepare, pues sabía con quien me enfrentaría.

— Eres muy bueno, realmente me gusta tu forma de combate — le dije al guardaespaldas que quedaba.

— Gracias — dijo simplemente, como si fuera algo irrelevante.

Lo primero fue el saludo para poder comenzar, después el jefe de seguridad nos dio la señal de comenzar y así lo hicimos, durante los combates anteriores me di cuenta de que mi oponente en particular, utilizaba el mismo método que yo, pues utilizaba el estilo externo, pero también el interno, cosa que lo hacía aún más complicado, por que era bueno en ambos estilos, se dice que aquellos que son capaces que armonizar con el alma, son capaces de armonizar con el cuerpo y juntarlos a ambos, justo como el Yin & Yang, que en armonía son capaces de ser perfectos, eso provoco que algo en mi se emocionara cada vez más, al parecer mi oponente despertó mi alma competitiva y eso me emociono.

— Veo que manejas muy bien el estilo interno y externo — le dije mientras daba un golpe, que esquivo.

— Gracias, usted también es muy buena — respondió otra vez de forma muy monótona.

— No te gusta hablar mucho verdad — el solo asintió — ya veo, bueno pero eso no quita que seas muy bueno en el combate.

— Gracias

En ese momento gracia a mi distracción fui a dar directo al suelo con una patada que me propino, de la que solo pude protegerme poniendo las manos, tenía que aceptarlo, era mejor de lo que pensaba, pero gracias a mi agilidad pude salir bien librada, uno de los estilos que más me preocupaban y que más ocupaba era el estilo Wing Chun, yo no era muy buena en este, apenas lo básico, yo era mejor con el Shaolin Quan, pero no me daba mucha ventaja, él era bueno en el Shuai Jiao y yo el Chin Na, este si me daba un poco de ventaja, pero para mi desgracia era muy cuidadoso y meticuloso a la hora de atacar, intente aplicar el Hsing I pero lo esquivo muy bien y gracias a ese torpe movimiento me inmovilizo con un ataque de Aikido, no me lo esperaba, no pensé que tuviese conocimientos en artes marciales japoneses, y ese fue mi fin, pues me acorralo en el suelo, me inmovilizo de manos y pies, sin ejercer tanta presión como para lastimarme, pero si la suficiente para que no me pudiese mover.

— Muy bien felicidades — dije sonriendo y por lo visto eso lo desconcertó pues aflojo su agarre, momento que ocupe para voltear la situación y fui yo entonces quien quedo sobre el inmovilizándole y una sonrisa aún más grande cubrió mi rostro, pues sabía que me había ganado, pero me pareció genial voltear la situación, aunque no pudiese cambiar el hecho de que me gano — lo has hecho muy bien.

— Lo siento, creo que he perdido — dijo serio, cosa que no entendí, pues estaba muy claro que había sido él quien había ganado desde el momento en que me acorralo en el suelo — lamento decepcionarle.

— Pero que dices — dije desconcertada — si has sido tú quien ha ganado, solo te distrajiste un momento, no ha sido nada, el combate ya estaba prácticamente terminado.

— Si señorita, pero esa distracción en un combate verdadero podría costarme la vida o en el peor de los casos a usted — dijo serio, pero yo no sabia si molestarme o preocuparme, realmente me desconcertaba — creo que no le serviré.

— Mmm…al parecer no te aré cambiar de opinión — dije seria y resignada, separándome de él y poniéndome de pie — pero no importa, a partir de este momento estas en mi guardia personal, tú serás mi guardaespaldas y es una orden.

— Bien señorita Kinomoto — dijo muy serio haciendo una reverencia — le prometo que me esforzaré.

— Lo sé, puedes llamarme Sakura — le dije teniendo la esperanza de que me llamará solo Sakura, pero mi esperanza murió.

— Muy bien señorita Sakura — respondió con una reverencia y serio, como siempre, esto me empezaba a artar, pero en ese momento hicieron acto de presencia mi papá, el jefe de seguridad y mi hermano.

— Muy bien hija, al final empezaba a pensar que no querrías a ninguno y ocuparías tu victoria para convencernos de no tener guardaespaldas, nos has sorprendido con tú decisión — dijo mi papá con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, pero creo que estará bien con él, creo que de hecho prácticamente yo he perdido — dije un poco avergonzada, pues ocupe un descuido para voltear la situación, justo cuando el combate había prácticamente terminado.

— Bien entonces, ¿se quedara con él como su guardaespaldas señorita Sakura? — pregunto el jefe de seguridad.

— Sí — respondí.

— Pero también queremos a los otros tres — dijo Touya quien había estado al margen de la conversación.

— ¡¿He?! — Pregunte desconcertada — ¿también a esos tres, a quienes?

— Hay monstruo, no tienes remedio, tendrás a cuatro guardaespaldas a partir de ahora — respondió simplemente, iba a pedirle una explicación, pero al parecer el se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y continuo — tengo mis razones, una de esas es esta — dijo mostrándonos un sobre, que el jefe se seguridad tomo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Como están familia Kinomoto, espero que estén bien, me he dado cuenta que ustedes mejoran cada vez más, prosperan de buena forma, cosa que es buena pues seremos familia muy pronto, la pequeña Sakura a crecido bastante y de una manera muy favorable he de decir, por lo cuál he decidido que mi hijo se casará con ella, será una digna esposa y bueno sus recursos aumentaran de gran manera los nuestros, no se preocupen tarde o temprano seremos familia, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, no cometeremos el mismo error de hace unos años, no, esta vez estaremos bien preparados, muy bien preparados, lo suficiente para poder llevarnos a mi futura nuera, sin más que decir me despido."_

_Atte.: Yami_

— Pero…pero ¿que es esto hermano? — pregunte confundida — Yami, ¿que quiere decir, es su seudónimo… oscuridad?

— No lo sé, no te lo quería decir, pero es mejor que lo sepas y estés preparada, ahora con cuatro guardaespaldas estarás mejor protegida, es lo mejor y espero que lo entiendas — dijo Touya muy serio, lo que me hizo pensar que era realmente importante — tendrás a un guardaespaldas siempre contigo, será él — dijo señalando al sujeto con el que me enfrente — ya que tu misma lo has aceptado será lo mejor, los otros tres estarán contigo también solo que ellos estarán más dispersados en la escuela porque en los demás sitios estarán junto a ti siempre — pensaba protestar, pero vi que dentro de toda su seriedad él estaba realmente preocupado por mi seguridad por lo que preferí guardar silencio y asentí con la cabeza.

— Bueno entonces, creo que será bueno que también reforcemos la seguridad en la casa, por favor Daichi, te puedes encargar de eso — dijo mi padre, dirigiéndose al jefe de seguridad Takuto Daichi — quiero que pidas a más escoltas para la casa, quiero que siempre este bien custodiado, también necesitamos a otros guardaespaldas, para mi hijo, mi esposa y para mi, por favor.

— Si señor, como usted ordene — respondió Daichi — le pediré a la agencia de escoltas que nos mande a sus mejores hombres, con su permiso — dijo Daichi

— Muy bien gracias, te lo encargo dale la mayor prioridad — dijo mi padre serio, y Daichi se retiro con una reverencia — y bien a partir de hoy les encargo la seguridad de mi hija por favor cuídenla, ahora me retiro vamos Touya necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas — dijo mi padre, primero dirigiéndose a mis nuevos guardaespaldas y después a Touya — nos vemos querida Sakura — se despidió de mí mi padre, con un beso en mi frente, a veces me trataba como a una niña.

— Yo también me retiro Monstruo — dijo mi hermano dirigiéndose a mi — cuiden bien de este monstruo se que será difícil convivir con ella, pero a partir de hoy el monstruo es su responsabilidad, cuídenla — dijo mi hermano y lo vi feo, lo pensaba golpear pero vi que dentro de su aparente mirada sarcástica había verdadera preocupación por mi, esa era su manera de decir que me quería y yo lo sabía, así era él y nunca cambiaría, pero eso es lo que lo hacía ser Touya y sin más salio del gimnasio, dejándome sola con mis nuevos escoltas.

— Muy bien a partir de hoy estaremos un muy buen tiempo juntos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, pero pueden decirme Sakura — les dije con una sonrisa — y bien díganme sus nombres y algunas cosas básicas de ustedes, por favor — les pedí, quería conocerlos un poco.

— Mucho gusto señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Hiroto Isao, puede llamarme Isao sí así lo desea, tengo dieciocho años, será un gusto trabajar para usted — dijo Isao con una reverencia, Isao era… guapo, no pude evitar notarlo y no teníamos una gran diferencia de edad, tenía una mirada y sonrisa amable, ojos color miel, piel morena clara , cabello negro y ondulado, alto, más alto que yo, aproximadamente media unos 1.86, más o menos, con un cuerpo atlético, era guapo realmente.

— Mucho gusto Isao — respondí.

— Encantado señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Masaru Issei, puede llamarme simplemente Issei si gusta, tengo diecinueve años, me alegra servirle — dijo también con una reverencia, Dios Issei también era muy guapo, Dios que guardaespaldas me tocaron realmente no tenía queja, tampoco me llevaba muchos años, media más o menos lo mismo que Isao, era del tipo serio, pero amable, maduro, usaba anteojos, tenía unos ojos color azul un poco oscuros, era blanco, cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y cuerpo atlético.

— Encantada Issei — le sonreí

— Un placer trabajar para usted señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Kô Yûhi, si gusta puede decirme Yûhi o Yûu, cuento con dieciocho años de edad — dijo con una reverencia, creo que realmente todos mis guardaespaldas eran guapos, y casi de mi edad, seguro que para poder trabajar de guardaespaldas, pedían como requisito el ser guapos y jóvenes, bueno creo que de hecho las agencias de escoltas son de familias ancestrales, donde las generaciones se dedicaban a servirle a las diferentes familias de la alta sociedad, y claro para variar un poco Yûhi no se podía quedar atrás, media aproximadamente 1.90, era amable, pero era más suelto, tenía piel blanca se notaba, pero bronceada, cabello azul oscuro, mmm… no podría decir como era su cabello pues lo llevaba peinado, pero se veía bien, muy bien, atlético y muy guapo, claro no me sorprendía que tuviesen el cuerpo atlético, después de todo eran escoltas, era obvió que tenía que ser musculosos, cosa que les sentaba muy bien.

— Un placer Yûhi, será genial trabajar con ustedes — respondí y así por fin llegue con el chico a quien me enfrente, y quien ciertamente es quien más me intrigaba, de lo que no me había percatado mientras lo enfrente fue de lo realmente apuesto que estaba, no se parecía un ¿ángel?... sí tal vez, pero uno muy tranquilo, serio e imperturbable, tan… perfecto, no se, hay algo en el que me llama la atención, pero no se como explicarlo, solo se que realmente me gustaría conocerlo, saber más de él, aunque también de Isao, Issei y Yûhi, tengo la sensación de que sería interesante el tiempo que estaría con ellos, y así él comenzó con su presentación.

— Sakura-Sama — dijo con una reverencia simplemente, pero basto con eso era tan… continuo — Mi nombre es…

* * *

**Estilo interno: **se considera la práctica de la armonía de elementos internos, tales como la conciencia de espíritu, de la mente y del Nei Gong (que es el potencial interno), la diferencia entre el interno y el externo es la distinción entre el interior y el exterior del cuerpo, la razón de llamarlo interior es que hay un foco en los aspectos internos, que es el desenvolvimiento del Chi o energía vital desde el inicio del entrenamiento Los movimientos de la mayoría de los estilos internos son ejecutados de forma lenta, a pesar que algunos incluyen algunos movimientos repentinamente explosivos como aquellos del I-Chuan, Hsing-I Chuan, Tai Chi Chuan.

**Estilo externo:** es generalmente explosivo y rápido, enfocado en la fuerza física y la agilidad.

Algunos de estos estilos externos son inspirados en movimientos de animales, sin olvidarnos de las técnicas de Shuai Jiao, técnicas de proyecciones y caídas y del Chin-Na técnicas de torsiones e inmovilizaciones, el Wing Chun, Shaolin Quan, entre otros.

**Wing Chun:** se concentra en golpear, atrapar, adherir, y se puede hacer en cualquier posición.

**Shaolin Quan :** parecido al Kung Fu

**Shuai Jiao:** solo combate de defensa

**Chin Na:** puede afectar las articulaciones o provocar una luxación, puede inmovilizar

**Hsing:** ataque un poco leve, de distracción.


	4. conociendo su nombre

**Capitulo 3**

**Preparación, conociendo su nombre…**

— Sakura-Sama — dijo con una reverencia simplemente, pero basto con eso era tan… continuo — Mi nombre es…

— Sakura puedes venir, es urgente — grito mi hermano desde la puerta del gimnasio, a veces era muy inoportuno, no dejo que se presentara siquiera.

— Hermano, me permites estoy ocupada, así que deja de molestar — le grite a Touya, molesta.

— No, quiero que vengas ahora, que ellos se vallan a cambiar por lo mientras ¿no lo crees?, tú también tienes que cambiarte o ¿planeas quedarte así todo el día?, asustas más de lo normal — dijo Touya, molestando pero me percate de como estaba y tenía un poco de razón, estaba sudada, despeinada y la ropa que tenía no era para nada adecuada.

— Bien, entonces terminamos de hablar después, los veo mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana, necesito hacer algunas compras para la escuela — les dije a los cuatro, necesitaba algunas cosas para el nuevo ciclo que comenzaba para variar en Abril, dos días después de mi cumpleaños que triste _pensé_.

— Bien señorita Sakura entonces con su permiso — dijeron los cuatro a unísono — nos retiramos, la veremos mañana por la mañana.

— Sí, pero hay una condición que deben cumplir si van a trabajar conmigo — dije, intentando sonar lo más seria posible que pude, ellos solo esperaban como si fuese a decir algo importante — a partir de hoy me llamaran únicamente…

— Monstruo — interrumpió Touya, creo que se estaba impacientando y mis guardaespaldas tenían una cara de aguantar la risa.

— ¿Qué dijiste hermano? — pregunté amenazante, poniéndome en un momento frente a él —, ¿a quien llamas monstruo?

— A ti, bueno es que yo creí que les pedirías que te llamaran por lo que eres — dijo riendo sarcástico — un monstruo.

— Yo no soy ningún monstruo — dije propinándole una patada en el pie — así que no me digas así — y alcance a escuchar una risa ahogada y fue cuando recordé que no estaba sola con Touya, así que me puse más que roja.

— Y dices que no eres un monstruo — dijo Touya susurrando para sí — pues pegas como uno — y yo solo le mire feo — bien me adelanto te espero en el despacho, tienes dos minutos — y desapareció.

— Hay lamento la interrupción pero a veces mi hermano es tan oportuno — dije sarcásticamente.

— No se preocupe — contesto Yûhi

— Bueno ¿en que estábamos? — pregunté — a sí, ya recuerdo, iba a pedirles que me llamen únicamente por mi nombre, así les llamare también solo por su nombre, también quisiera que evitáramos los formalismos como reverencias y el "usted", prefiero que me hablen de tú, ya que no tenemos una gran diferencia en edad y no aceptaré una negativa, si quieren lo pueden tomar como una orden, pero preferiría que no ya que me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien, y algún día seamos amigos — les dije con una sonrisa.

— Sí, señorita Sakura, perdón, sí Sakura — dijo Issei, los demás solo asintieron dándole la razón, aunque me veían algo raro, supongo que lo que les pedí era extraño por las caras que tenían y eso me causo mucha gracia, comenzaba a pensar que no sería tan malo tener guardaespaldas, pero aún no sabía el nombre del chico con quien me enfrente, todo por culpa de Touya, bueno ya me enterare, ¿no?

— Nos vemos mañana — me despedí de ellos y me fui al despacho para ver a mi hermanito.

Todo lo que paso ayer fue realmente sorprendente, jamás había sido derrotada, tampoco pensé que yo por decisión propia querría un guardaespaldas, pero bueno a veces las sorpresas son buenas.

Pero lo que más me preocupo en sí, fue lo que me dijo Touya esa misma tarde en el despacho, era un poco preocupante.

— _Monstruo tienes que tener cuidado a veces todo lo que sucede no es simple casualidad, recuerdas lo que tu amiguito ese el que venía del extranjero decía _—_ "Las casualidades no existen, simplemente lo inevitable" _— _lo recuerdas ¿no?, pues tenía razón las casualidades no existen, todo pasa por una razón ya sea buena o mala, es por eso que quiero que te protejas, se que maduraste y cambiaste mucho después de lo que paso con él idiota ese, ahora eres más cautelosa, más perspicaz, en una palabra cambiaste muchas cosas por suerte fue para bien, pero eso no quita que cuando se trata de desconfiar de las personas en general eres aún muy blanda y confías rápidamente en ellos, si tiene que ver con alguna de tus amigas y alguien se les acerca eres muy meticulosa a la hora de analizar, pero cuando se trata de ti eres muy torpe, más de lo que deberías, no te digo que desconfíes de todos pero se más cautelosa con los que se acercan a ti, cuídate por favor, por papá, por mamá e incluso por mi._

Fue lo que dijo, no estoy segura de que pasa realmente ciento que me ocultan algo y no sé lo que es. Antes pensaba que no me decían las cosas porque creen que soy muy tonta, pero descarte esa idea ya que más bien creo que no me lo dicen porque se preocupan por mí más de lo normal y aunque saben que soy fuerte saben que no me gusta desconfiar de los demás, aunque como dijo Touya, después de lo que paso con Shaoran y Tomoyo cambie mucho, aun confío en los demás pero soy un poco más cuidadosa a la hora de encariñarme, aunque de cualquier forma no pasa mucho tiempo para que los considere mis amigos y eso hasta yo lo se, se que sigo siendo muy torpe en ese sentido.

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

POV Shaoran

Hay una palabra que describe que siento en estos momentos… cansancio, estos días me la he pasando entrenando y no me molesta pero últimamente es un poco más pesado dejándome para el arrastre, después del día en que se hicieron las pruebas me la pase ocupado y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, pero hoy que me tome el día para poder recuperar energías y preparar las cosas para la escuela — sí tal vez sea extraño contando con que tengo a un ejercito de sirvientes que podrían prepararlo por mi pero me gusta hacerlo, preparar mis cosas y lo que ocupo, me gusta ser independiente — bueno el punto es que me tomaré toda la semana en sí, para preparar todo y entrar a la escuela relajado, descansado, además mañana tengo que asistir a una "fiesta" social, ya que mis padres no pueden asistir, así que tengo que cumplir con mi deber como el heredero y único hijo varón, iré con Tomoyo — para no tener que ir solo — a ella si le gustan este tipo de celebraciones mientras que a mi me aburren, lo mejor de todo es que la veré a ella se que es una agonía verla y no tenerla — ¿será tal vez que soy masoquista? —, bueno si es así no me importa con solo tenerla cerca, y saber que está bien no me importa sufrir.

Ya se me había olvidado lo que paso el domingo en las pruebas, cuando Sakura salvo al IDIOTA, cuando se quedo platicando con él, se llevaban tan bien, es un maldito aprovechado, mira que llamarla "Mi Ángel Sakura", ¡sí! escuche todo, desde el momento en que vi que se le acerco baje corriendo como desquiciado y me acerque lo más que pude para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban, el Idiota ese se llama creo que Satoru algo, la cosa es que él también estaría con nosotros lo cual me hace pensar que mantendremos una muy mala relación ¿qué me lo hace pensar?, pues el hecho de que cuando revisaba los grupos, me percate de que estaría con Sakura, Tomoyo y algunos excompañeros, me di cuenta de que él también estaría con nosotros, cosa que me molesto pero no le quise dar importancia — pues según yo no la tenía — la cosa es que paso por ahí y chocamos — accidentalmente según él, pero a mi me pareció que fue premeditado — pero aprovecho para decirme que no me acercara a Sakura, no tengo ni la más minima idea de donde me conoce o si es que me conoce, o como se entero de que Sakura y yo tuvimos algo — que fea y realista es la palabra "tuvimos" — bueno el punto es que lo sabe y según él no tengo derecho para acercarme a Sakura, y al parecer con él hermano de Sakura tampoco se lleva bien, ya que ese día se pusieron a discutir y estaba escuchando todo cuando iba por Tomoyo y me quede parado viendo como discutían el tipo ese y el hermano de Sakura — cada vez me caía mejor el hermano de Sakura — pero de verdad que el tipo le daba lucha a Touya, de hecho se podría decir que el Idiota ese gano, después se quedo platicando con Sakura, pero ya no pude escuchar pues Tomoyo se tenía que ir y yo la tenía que acompañar, en el camino Tomoyo me dijo que Satoru no le caía bien, pues se veía que estaba interesado en Sakura y al perecer a Sakura le gustaba por lo menos físicamente — esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua helada, porque él hecho de que Tomoyo se diese cuenta significaba que era verdad, aunque Sakura no era de las personas que juzgaba o juntaba con los demás por su apariencia o posición económica, estaba el hecho de que después de todo era mujer y según Tomoyo si es guapo — después de dejar a Tomoyo a su casa no nos volvimos a ver, pues yo tenía entrenamiento y ella… pues supongo que también tenía algo que hacer — en realidad el entrenamiento era un pretexto y tal vez ella se dio cuenta — no la he visto, solo se que tengo que recogerla este viernes a las 6:00 de la tarde, se hace una hora de su casa al evento así que es una buena hora, tengo que pensar en cuales son mis prioridades, como debo organizar mi vida sin lastimar a nadie, tengo que pensar tantas cosas, quien sabe como será este año, nos queda un duro camino por recorrer.

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

POV Sakura

Se me había olvidado que mañana tengo que ir a una fiesta o más bien una reunión de los accionistas y aprovecharíamos para declarar — oficialmente — que yo sería la nueva modelo para la campaña que se lanzaría a finales de este mes, a mi no me gusta tanto la idea de ser el centro de atención, pero me lo pidieron mis papás y no podía negarme, sobro todo por que a mamá siempre le ha hecho ilusión el que yo represente como modelo principal a las compañías que tenemos, empezaremos primero con una para que me valla acostumbrado, es por eso que deje que mi pelo creciera tanto, antes lo tenía tan largo como la primer capa de pelo que tengo, a mi también me gusta largo, pero era un desastre y siempre se me hacía tarde así que era más práctico tenerlo corto pero como esta ahora me gusta, aunque allá algunas malas lenguas que dicen que solo lo hice como imitación a Tomoyo cosa que no es cierta, sí Tomoyo tiene el pelo largo es por que a tía Sonomi le gusta el pelo largo, si por ella fuese lo tendría corto. Bueno eran 9:30 de la mañana, había terminado de desayunar, después de todo le había dicho a Issei, Isao, Yûhi y a el guardaespaldas desconocido que lo vería a las 10:00 de la mañana, por que necesitaba algunas cosas para la escuela — y ahora tenía que aumentar el ir de compras ya que necesitaba un vestido para la reunión —, estaba en el living y me dirigía hacía el jardín para esperar a que llegaran mis guardaespaldas, pero me percate de que estaban parados de espaldas a la puerta que daba al jardín, posicionados como soldados y no pude evitar reírme, realmente me daba gracia y comencé a reír, fue cuando se dieron cuenta, se giraron para observarme y supongo que me veía de lo más graciosa por que parecía que soportaban las ganas de reír todos o bueno tres de ellos — el guardaespaldas sin nombre estaba inmutable —, cosa que me dio más gracia y salí para saludarlos.

— Buenos días, ¿Cómo están? — les dije con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días Sakura, estamos bien gracias, el auto ya esta preparado, cuando indiques podemos salir — saludo Isao, quien se notaba era el más relajado de todos, tenía una sonrisa alegre, no tan formal y a mi me pareció perfecto, los demás solo dieron una breve inclinación en señal de buenos días — ¿vamos a ir al centro de Tokio para las compras?

— La verdad no se donde ir de compras, pero yo creo que será en la casa de modas que esta cerca de la Torre de Tokio, también nos pasaremos por la compañía de objetos para escuela/oficina, denme un segundo voy por mi bolso y salimos — todos asintieron, fui por mi bolsa y nos fuimos.

— Sakura, hemos llegado, a donde nos dirigimos — dijo Issei cuando habíamos arribado en el estacionamiento

— Iré primero a la casa de modas, ustedes pueden ir a dar una vuelta y me recogen en dos horas — dije, pues sabía que a los hombres no les súper encantaba ir de compras — en caso de que termine antes les marco al móvil.

— Lo lamentamos Sakura- Sama, pero tenemos órdenes de no apartarnos de usted — dijo el chico con quien me enfrente, Dios aún no conocía su nombre — así que permaneceremos contigo.

— Pero solo perderán el tiempo, no creo que me pase nada estando en la casa de modas, tienen mucha seguridad — tendría que hacer algo con ese –Sama, por lo menos me tuteaba, bueno entre comillas…

— Lo sentimos Sakura, pero él tiene razón, no podemos alejarnos de ti, más vale prevenir — dijo Yûhi

— Bien como quieran, pero si se aburren no es mi problema — dije de manera graciosa y para variar ellos solo asintieron, dándome la razón — bien vamos.

— Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, un placer tenerla por aquí hacía tiempo que no la veíamos, había venido él joven, él señor y la señora Kinomoto, pero a usted no la habíamos visto, ¿Cómo se encuentra, que le apetece que le mostremos?, acaba de llegar una colección nueva, enseguida se la muestro, por cierto esta tan guapa como siempre — dijo el modisto que siempre me atendía, ya lo conocía pues siempre hemos venido a esta casa de moda, puesto que también tenemos acciones aquí, aunque más que por las acciones es por que me gusta la ropa que tienen, es cómoda y muy bonita.

— Sí te agradeceré que me lo muestres, también necesito un vestido de gala, por favor — le pedí y él asintió — por cierto también necesito ropa de gala para hombre, para ellos — señale a mis guardaespaldas y puedo jurar que Ryu, el modisto casi se desmaya de la emoción y lo comprendo eran realmente muy guapos, como modelos — así que muéstrame lo mejor que tengas — le dije guiñándole un ojo, pues sabía que lo entendía — y por cierto, ¿de cuando acá me hablas de usted?

— ¡Oh!, lo siento Sakurita, pero ya sabes me gusta ver tú cara de no me hables de usted que no estoy tan vieja, es increíble y no me gusta perdérmela — ya lo sabía siempre era así, solo me salio una gotita, a veces Ryu se parecía a Tomoyo, quien por cierto no le caía nada bien y no se porque — y bueno ahora regreso, voy por la ropa, no tardo — yo solo asentí y el salio del gran probador/salón — donde estábamos, fácilmente cabían unas 25 personas sin amontonarse.

— ¡Eh!, mmm… Sakura una pregunta, ¿Por qué nos pediste ropa de gala? — pregunto Issei

— Pues por que la van a necesitar mañana — respondí como sí fuera lo más obvio.

— Pero ¿Por qué? — ahora pregunto Yûhi.

— Pues porque mañana hay una reunión con algunos accionistas de las empresas, y como yo tengo que asistir ustedes también, pero no quiero que vallan vestidos de guardaespaldas, irán como mis acompañantes — respondí con una sonrisa — porque quiero que más que mis guardaespaldas sean mis amigos, de acuerdo.

— Muy bien Sakura, si es lo que deseas eso aremos por nosotros no hay problema, verdad — dijo Isao y los demás asintieron, excepto mi guardaespaldas sin nombre.

— Ya regrese Sakurita, mira comenzaremos con tus amigos que te parece — dijo Ryu, yo asentí.

— Bien comenzaremos con ustedes — dije dirigiéndome a Issei y mi guardaespaldas sin nombre, que era el que más serio se la había pasado — pruébense esos y me dicen que les parece, vale — ellos asintieron.

— Bien tomen — dijo Ryu entregándole a cada uno un traje, algunos minutos después salieron — pero si se les ven geniales, perfectos, mandados a hacer, toda una monada — dijo Ryu emocionado, pero tenía razón, se les veían muy bien — ¿qué les parecen a ustedes?

— Me gusta — Dijo Issei y mi guardaespaldas sin nombre solo asintió.

— Bien ahora ustedes — dije dirigiéndome a Yûhi e Isao, Ryu les entrego también un traje a cada uno, minutos después salieron.

— Enserio Sakurita estos amigos tuyos son unos verdaderos modelos, hasta un costal de papas les quedaría perfecto — dijo Ryu, provocando que Isao sonriera y Yûhi se pusiera nervioso — o ¿tú que opinas Sak?

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, les quedan perfectos — no sé que dije mal o será que los incomode que incluso hasta mi guardaespaldas sin nombre se cubrió con un tenue rojo, pero lo que fue Isao, Yûhi e Issei estaban rojos hasta las orejas, creo que si los incomode — creo que nos quedamos con estos, ¿ustedes que opinan, les gustan?

— Sí Sakura, estos están bien gracias — respondió Isao y asintieron los demás y se fueron a cambiar.

— Bien Sakurita, te toca — dijo Ryu dirigiéndose a mi.

— Bien, bien, dime que va primero — Ryu me sonrío y me dio un vestido muy bonito, y me fui a cambiar.

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

POV Issei

— Bien Sakurita, te toca — dijo el señor modista, quien respondía al nombre de Ryu, dirigiéndose a la señorita Sakura, bueno a Sakura, aún no me acostumbraba a tutear a la que se supone es mi jefa, nunca había visto algo así, era insólito, diferente, aunque Sakura en sí era diferente, muy diferente a las demás niñas/mujeres que conocía.

— Bien, bien, dime que va primero — dijo Sakura y Ryu le dio lo que parecía un vestido y se metió al probador, en el que nosotros también nos cambiarnos, hace un momento al escuchar el halagó de Sakura hizo que todos nos sonrojáramos, pero no es para menos, Sakura es realmente la mujer más hermosa que he visto, y viéndola sonreír de esa manera tan suya, tan única, tan amable, me pone nervioso, pero mis pensamientos se interrumpieron pues Sakura salio, y decir que estaba hermosa era poco, no sabía como era posible que un simple vestido color rosa pálido suelto, que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas, con un simple cinturón de la misma tela podía verse tan perfecto en ella, la hacía verse frágil y tan, tan bonita, voltee a ver a los demás y estaban igual de asombrados, excepto Ryu, quien más bien parecía estar como aprobándole el como se veía y en un momento wao grito y todos nos sorprendimos.

— ¡Wao, por Kami!, como siempre estas preciosa, primorosa, perfecta, realmente genial, eres todo un ángel — dijo Ryu, yo apenas me reponía de la sordera y e impresión del grito que dio pero iba asintiendo _disimuladamente _a cada halago que le daba esté, pues estaba completamente de acuerdo con él — enserio Sakurita como siempre sobrepasas mis expectativas, pero tú no te podías quedar atrás, tú hasta con un vestido hecho de cartón te verías como ángel — yo no podía estar más de acuerdo, y esa fue la misma reacción de todos nosotros con cada prenda que se ponía, cada prenda le quedaba aún mejor que la anterior, la única prenda que no se probó fue el vestido que usaría mañana por la tarde, pues Ryu le dijo que no se lo podía probar hasta que lo ocupara y ese se lo quedo él.

— Bien Ryu, entonces nos vamos, ya sabes ponlo en mi cuenta por favor, nos vemos mañana, tienes que llegar a las 4, no se te olvide el vestido — dijo Sakura a Ryu — bueno te cuidas, bye.

Ya estábamos en el estacionamiento, nos había llevado más tiempo del que pensábamos, ya eran las 2 de la tarde, siendo que habíamos llegado como 10:45 de la mañana, pero por lo menos yo no había notado el tiempo, creo que fue de lo que menos me percate, pues digamos que no fue nada aburrido.

— Bien chicos y ahora que quieren hacer, tenemos toda la tarde mis papás no estarán, tampoco mi hermano, y por lo mientras no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo hambre e iremos a comer por ahí, mientras tanto piensen que les gustaría hacer — dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a nosotros y para variar nos sorprendió el hecho de que nos preguntará lo que queríamos hacer, ella es realmente sorprendente, así que nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a un restaurante.

— Buenas tardes Sakura, un placer verte ¿Cómo has estado? — dijo el mesero, al parecer cada persona que encontrábamos quería bastante a Sakura, pues la trataban muy bien, aunque había algunos tipos que me cayeron mal, pues en la mayoría de las mesas los tipos veían a Sakura como presa, pero no lo malinterpreten, me molesta por que soy su guardaespaldas y por lógica tengo que protegerla de cualquier animal con hambre o salvaje, como por ejemplo este mesero, que ya comenzaba a irritarme, pues estaba viendo muy fijamente a Sakura, se le notaba que le gustaba, a mi parecer él entraba en la categoría animal con hambre, cosa que me molesto, pero Sakura parecía no notarlo y comenzaba a creer que es un poco despistada, pues no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraban en cualquier parte.

— Mmm… tan solo tráeme el menú del día, bueno de la tarde — le sonrío Sakura, lo que provoco que el tipo ese se pusiera rojo, aunque esa parte la comprendía sonreía tan bonito, porque tenía que sonreírle así a todo el mundo — y ¿ustedes que gustan? — dijo mirándonos a nosotros, que estábamos enfrente de ella, pues había insistido en que nos sentáramos a comer con ella.

— Yo quiero lo mismo que SAKURA — dijo Isao como haciéndose notar con el mesero para que fuese menos amable con Sakura, cosa que agradecí mentalmente pues el mesero lo capto, los demás solo asentimos para que nos trajeran lo mismo que a Sakura e Isao.

— Bien en un momento lo traigo, y para beber que desean — pregunto el tipo ese — para ti Sakura ¿lo de siempre? — Sakura asintió.

— Nosotros solo refresco — dijo Yûhi y sin más el tipo ese se retiro.

— Y que les parece el restauran, ¿les gusta? — preguntó Sakura con su sonrisa característica — la comida me gusta mucho aquí, y el ambiente es muy bueno, cuando terminemos de comer les mostrare un lugar que me encanta — dijo guiñándonos un ojo, lo que provoco que nos sonrojáramos un poco.

La comida paso tranquila, hasta que sucedió un pequeño percance, percance que me fascino, ¿en que me estoy convirtiendo Dios?, y es que todos nos dimos cuenta que de lejos estaba un tipo mirando casi desde que llegamos a Sakura, justo cuando habían retirado los platos el tipo se acerco y se inclino ante Sakura besándole la mano, le pidió sentarse y ella accedió, seguro porque no quería ser descortés y no le quedo otra opción.

— Hola, mi nombre es Amida Akira, un placer — dijo el tipo ese — llámame solo Akira

— ¡Ah!, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, puedes decirme Sakura solamente.

— Un gusto conocerte Sakura ¿puedo sentarme? — pregunto el tipo

— Claro siéntate — dijo Sakura

— ¿En que escuela vas?, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunto de corrido el tipo — y lo más importante ¿tienes novio? — ahora si se paso con sus preguntas, pero siendo sincero yo también quería saber.

— Pues voy en la preparatoria que pertenece a Seiyo, tengo 15 años pero el viernes que viene cumplo 16, y amm… no tengo novio — no sé porque pero cuando dijo lo último sentí alivio.

— Perfecto, que gran coincidencia, yo también voy en la institución de Seiyo en el último año tengo 18 años, apunto de cumplir 19 y tampoco tengo novia, que gran coincidencia — ahora sí quien demonios le pregunto, ¡nadie!, por que da información que no nos interesa — nos veremos muy seguido en la escuela Sakura, nos veremos de nuevo, por ahora me retiro — se levando y le volvió a besar la mano a Sakura, pero por estar embobado, no se fijo bien.

— ¡Oh! Diablos, Idiota fíjate ¿no pudiste quitar tu maldito pie? — dijo el tipo ese a Isao, quien despreocupadamente había puesto el pie, lo que provoco que el tipo se cayera de frente y en su afán de no caer se quiso agarrarse de la mesa cayéndole todo encima — vez lo que has hecho desgraciado, sabes cuanto vale esta ropa, ahora tendrás que pagarme — iba a golpearle pero una voz lo paro.

— Detente, fue un descuido y porque tú tampoco te diste cuenta como caminabas, no es su culpa, yo me hago responsable, yo te pago la ropa, ten — sí Sakura dando su tarjeta de contacto — habla a ese número y yo lo pago, con tú permiso debemos retirarnos — dijo Sakura tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida — vamos — nos dijo y nosotros solo la seguimos.

— Maldito me las pagaras — fue lo último que escuchamos del tipo.

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

POV Sakura

Me había molestado el hecho de que Akira le gritara a Isao, aunque creo que era un poco comprensible, pero cuando vi que lo iba a golpear me espante, por eso le di mi tarjeta de contacto, pero creo que fui un poco descortés al final.

— Lo siento Sakura — me dijo Isao — te he metido en problemas, cuando se supone te tengo que cuidar.

— Tú no me diste ningún problema — le dije — solo fue un accidente, no podía dejar que te golpeara por algo así, tranquilo no pasa nada.

De ahí nos fuimos a uno de mis lugares favoritos, un centro de video juegos, fue genial, todos jugaron excepto para variar mi guardaespaldas sin nombre, nos la pasamos genial, ese día acorté distancias con todos, bueno casi todos, porque mi guardaespaldas sin nombre a duras penas me miraba, tenía que hacer algo, para empezar conocer su nombre — _pensé riendo._

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

POV Shaoran

Pase por Tomoyo a la hora acordada, Tomoyo estaba guapa, llevaba un vestido pegado en gris, que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero bien acomodado, creo que no podía quejarme en ese sentido pues tenía una linda novia; estábamos llegando a la reunión y se notaba que estaba sumamente aburrida, las primeras personas con las que nos encontramos fueron mis padres — al final no tenían ningún compromiso por lo que podían venir, pero me avisaron justo cuando iba saliendo a recoger a Tomoyo y me obligaron a venir a mi también — nos saludamos educada y distantemente, ya que a ellos como a mis hermanas les caía muy mal Tomoyo — no se porque, mis padres por lo menos lo disimilaban, pero mis hermanas ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de aparentar cuando las encontramos —, y así nos fuimos encontrando con varios conocidos nos saludábamos pero no entrábamos en conversación amena, hasta que nos quedamos Tomoyo y yo en uno de los lados más alejados del salón.

— Tomoyo ¿deseas algo de tomar? — le pregunté

— No, pero si tú quieres puedes ir, porque al parecer los meseros no tienen ganas de pasar por aquí — respondió con una sonrisa, como siempre.

— No, yo también estoy bien así, puedo esperar a ver si pasa algún mesero por aquí — dije frustrado, enojado, porque realmente odiaba estás reuniones y para terminar no veía a Sakura, pero me encontré con él tal Satoru ese, ahora ya no se me hacía tan extraño el hecho de que estuviese en mi clase, después de todo nos acomodaban según tú posición social y económica, y esta reunión solo era para las mejores familias.

— Realmente te disgustan estás reuniones, ¿no? — dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos — o será que esperabas algo o a alguien y no ha llegado, ¿por eso estás así?

Bruja, le hubiese dicho, claro en el buen sentido, pues pareciese que leyera el pensamiento, enserio como era tan acertada en sus presentimientos.

— También quien no ha llegado es Sakura, pero tiene que venir después de todo es por ella que estamos aquí — eso era cierto solo estaba por ella.

— Cierto no lo había notado — sí, lo sé mentí descaradamente, y lo note porque Tomoyo cambio un poco su aspecto apenas perceptible pues rápidamente volvió a ser la misma — aunque tienes razón no está, pero te decía — cambie de tema —, lo que realmente me molesta no es la fiesta en sí, más bien…

— Tus padres — término de decir por mí.

— Sí — acepte — si iban a venir no le veo el caso a obligarme a venir a mi también.

— Estás seguro que solo es eso, ¿no es algo más? — claro que era algo más, _el hecho de saber que te odian sin saber por que_ pensé, _aparte si les caes tan mal pues que se mantengan alejados y ya._

— Sí, solo eso — volví a mentir.

— Bueno, ya estamos aquí así que solo te queda aguantarlo — me dijo con una sonrisa y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, era cálida con los demás aunque no tan cálida como Sakura, pero que demonios otra vez comparando, algo estoy haciendo mal…

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _

POV Sakura

Eran 4:30 de la tarde y Ryu aún no llegaba con mi vestido, y aún tenía que arreglarme el cabello, maquillarme un poco y ¡ah!, muchas cosas más, pero no a Ryu se le había ocurrido llegar tarde ese preciso día y ahí estaba yo enredada en la toalla esperando por mi ropa_, juró que lo aré sufrir, lo torturaré y mataré_ pensépero fui interrumpida en mis pensamientos homicidas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— Señorita Sakura, sus jóvenes guardaespaldas están listos, se encuentran aquí — grito Minami desde afuera del cuarto.

— Pueden pasar — dije desde dentro de mi cuarto, tenía la esperanza de que ya había llegado Ryu, pero no.

— Con permiso Sakura — dijo Issei, quien fue el primero en entrar, hasta que quedaron los cuatro frente a la puerta, pero estaban… ¿pasmados, nerviosos?, o era mi imaginación y fue cuando me quede sin tímpanos.

— ¡SEÑORITA SAKURA! — gritó alarmada Minami —, ¡su ropa! — y fue cuando me percaté de algo, aún seguía con la toalla, toalla que a duras penas me cubría la mitad de las pierna y el pecho.

— ¡AH! — grité y corrí tan rápido como pude dentro de mi closet poniéndome una blusa y pantalón deportivos, tenía suerte de que mi closet fuera tan amplio como para cambiarme dentro, agradecí mentalmente a mi mamá pues de ella quería que mi closet fuera gigante, salí con la cara aún roja y ellos apenas se recuperaban de la sorpresa — mmm... Lo lamento enserio, no me percate de cómo vestía, es que estoy esperando a Ryu que aún no se aparece y ¡Ay! — grité frustrada y avergonzada — enserio lo siento, pero bueno pasemos a otra cosa, venían a que los viese y ver como se veían ¿no? — dije ya menos avergonzada — pues solo tengo una observación — dije como frustrada y decepcionada — están muy bien, se ven geniales, tengo unos guardaespaldas muy guapos — dije riendo y diciendo la más pura verdad, pero creo que los incomode, porque hasta mi guardaespaldas sin nombre se cubrió con un apenas perceptible sonrojo, aunque seguía tan serio e inmutable — es enserio se ven muy, muy bien — les guiñe un ojo, para ver que cara ponían, pero solo aumente su incomodidad, no entendía que estaba haciendo mal

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

POV Yûhi

Realmente me quede sorprendido cuando entramos a la habitación de Sakura pues nunca me espere verla así, aún con una toalla, lo único que pude hacer es sorprenderme, y es que la toalla le llegaba como por la mitad de las piernas y le cubría el pecho, pero aún así, nunca me lo espere y entonces salí de mis pensamientos con él grito que oí

— ¡AH! — gritó Sakura y salio corriendo muy rápido a lo que supuse era su closet pues salio ya con ropa deportiva — mmm... Lo lamento enserio, no me percate de cómo vestía, es que estoy esperando a Ryu que aún no se aparece y ¡Ay! — dijo avergonzada la pobre — enserio lo siento, pero bueno pasemos a otra cosa, venían a que los viese y ver como se veían ¿no?; pues solo tengo una observación — dijo y la percate como si estuviese decepcionada, así que pensé que tal vez no nos veíamos adecuados para la situación, pero ella continuo — están muy bien, se ven geniales, tengo unos guardaespaldas muy guapos — dijo riendo lo que provoco que me pusiera rojo y no solo yo, de hecho todos se pusieron rojos, pero es que Sakura es una niña muy bonita, amable, un ángel, lo que provocaba que sin quererlo nos sintiésemos nerviosos — es enserio se ven muy, muy bien — y eso fue la gota que derramo nuestro sonrojo, pues nos guiño un ojo, se veía tan bonita. Hay dios que me pasa, esta mal que piense eso de la persona a la que debo cuidar y más aún que piense eso de alguien a quien acabo de conocer.

— Tienes razón Sakura, tienes unos guardaespaldas muy guapos — dijo una voz que ya conocía.

— ¡Ryu! — gritó Sakura — por fin llegas, estaba a punto de irme en deportivos — dijo Sakura riendo.

— Jamás permitiría eso, pero es que se me hizo un poco tarde — dijo el señor que habíamos visto la vez pasada, el mmm… ¿modisto? O lo que sea.

— Claro un "poco" tarde — dijo Sakura sarcástica —, una hora tarde, nada más.

— Ya, ya no seas exagerada, ya estoy aquí o ¿no? — le dijo a Sakura y luego nos dijo a nosotros, ya dentro de la recamara de Sakura — por favor serían tan amables de salir, necesito preparar a esta preciosidad, se que les gustaría quedarse pero no se puede así que por favor, esperen abajo — su comentario me hizo sonrojar, de nuevo, cosa que estaba pasando muy seguido, pero es que ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

— Bien, Sakura te esperamos abajo — dijo Isao.

— Sí, gracias

Ya eran 6:15 de la tarde cuando bajo Ryu — chicos dice Sakurita que si pueden ir preparando el auto, y que la esperen ahí, ya baja — dijo y salimos, la estábamos esperando, ya habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos cuando vimos que salio Ryu y tras de él, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era Sakura realmente muy bonita, tenía una presencia tan única, tan llamativa, tan pura, ella tenía inocencia, dulzura, tenía todo.

— Bien chicos que opinan, a poco no es la niña/mujer más hermosa del planeta — dijo Ryu, y realmente su comentario se quedaba corto.

— Sí Sakura, te ves muy bien — dijo Isao, quien era el más desenvuelto de todos, ella solo se sonrojo un poco y se veía tan adorable.

— Gracias, pero creo que Ryu exagera — dijo Sakura.

— No, de hecho diría que se quedo corto en sus comentarios — y sí, ese fui yo, haciendo palabras mis pensamientos, sin quererlo, lo dije, lo que provoco que todos me quedaran viendo y Sakura se sonrojo más.

— Gracias Yûhi, eres muy amable — dijo Sakura, era tan linda.

— Bien chicos, es hora de que se vallan, pero antes… Sakura te gustaría presentarnos formalmente por favor, no puedo creer que no sepa sus nombres, que cruel eres Sakurita, no nos has presentado — dijo Ryu haciéndose el ofendido y dolido, entonces Sakura se volteo quedando frente a nosotros y comenzó.

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

POV Sakura

— Ah, lo siento Ryu, pero se me había pasado ese detallé — realmente se me había olvidado presentarlos así que me dirigí a los chicos y comencé —, bueno miren él es Ryu Sasaki, un buen amigo y modista.

— Mucho gusto chicos soy Ryu Sasaki, pero pueden decirme solo Ryu, soy un gran amigo de Sakurita, así que se las encargo mucho, cuídenla — dijo Ryu y yo continúe.

— Mirá Ryu ellos son Isao, Issei, Yûhi y él es… — todos daban una pequeña inclinación conforme los llamaba, hasta que llegué a mi guardaespaldas sin nombre — mmm… no se su nombre.

— Como que no lo sabes Sak — dijo Ryu — hay Sak, a veces sigues tan despistada como siempre, bueno ¿Cuál es tú nombre? — pregunto Ryu dirigiéndose a mi guardaespaldas sin nombre.

— Mi nombre es… Yue Natsuki.

* * *

Espero con ansias comentarios sobre que les parece, si les gustaría que cambiara algo o aumentar algo, con tal de que les guste mi historia y la sigan leyendo hasta el final...Gracias!

^.^


	5. Rivales

******Algunos personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, los personajes que no son de CLAMP son de mi autoría...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**UNA REUNIÓN INTERESANTE, NUEVOS RIVALES PARA…**

— Mi nombre es Yue Natsuki.

— ¡Oh! Es un nombre encantador y muy poco común, ¿verdad Sakurita? — preguntó Ryu.

— Sí es un lindo nombre, poco común pero creo que le va perfecto — contesté y era verdad, jamás había escuchado ese nombre y creo que su aura representaba lo que significaba su nombre.

— Bueno chicos me encantaría que estuvieran conmigo lo que resta del día pero creo que ya se les hace tarde — revisé mi reloj y para variar era verdad iba a llegar tarde —, así que me duele que me dejen pero será mejor que se vallan de una vez.

— Sí, ya debemos irnos nos vemos Ryu.

— Por cierto, ¿Sakurita y tus papás?

— Ah… ellos se fueron desde muy temprano junto con mi hermano a casa de mi abuelo, para preparar los últimos detalles, al ser ellos los anfitriones tenían que estar antes que nadie y yo preferí llegar después, comenzaba a las 6:00 de la tarde, pero yo llegaría a las 7:00 de la tarde, aunque como llegaré tarde creo que seré ahorcada por mi hermano — dije desalentada.

— No creo que te haga nada tu hermano Sakura llegaremos a tiempo — dijo Yûhi, interrumpiendo mi tristeza y desaliento; _reí internamente ante mis propios pensamientos dramáticos._

— ¿Eh, por qué?

— Ah, disculpa por interrumpir, pero digo que no llegaras tarde porque va a manejar Issei, y es un conductor que bien podría ser de fórmula 1 — dijo riendo, realmente era una persona alegre — es realmente rápido, créeme — era una persona extraña a veces podía ser tan serio como Yue y otras más suelto que Isao.

— ¿Enserio, Issei? — pregunté dirigiéndome a Issei — eres muy bueno con los autos, ¿te gustan?

— Sí, las carreras son uno de mis pasatiempos, me gustan mucho.

— Bueno, bueno pero por muy rápido que seas si no se van de una buena vez no van a llegar así que, nos vemos Sak — ese fue Ryu tan inoportuno como siempre, interrumpiendo, aunque creo que para Issei fue un alivio pues se noto más relajado que cuando estábamos hablando con él.

— Está bien creo que tienes razón, bye, te quiero — dije despidiéndome de Ryu, subiéndome al carro y esté arrancando en dirección a la bendita reunión.

El trayecto fue entretenido, pues nos llevábamos muy bien como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pues íbamos platicando de cualquier cosa, claro excepto Yue quien se mantuvo al margen de nuestra conversación todo el camino, manteniéndose tan serio e imperturbable.

Eran 7:45 de la tarde/noche cuando llegamos, realmente habíamos llegado muy tarde, pero esta vez no cosa mía, la culpa la tuvo el carro por decirlo así, pues se nos descompuso a medio camino, así que Yue e Isao quienes eran los mejores en mecánica tuvieron que bajarse a componer el auto y mientras lo componían se ensuciaron un poco la camisa, así que los obligue a que fuéramos a comprar camisas para que se cambiaran y en lo que hacíamos todo eso pues perdimos mucho tiempo, pues la casa en la que estaba es la que ocupo cuando estoy de vacaciones y no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado, esta en lo más alejado de la ciudad, en las afueras de Japón en uno de los lugares más tranquilos y relajados, aunque por lo mismo el lugar más alejado del lugar de reunión; estaba bajando del auto cuando me percate de cierta persona que esperaba afuera del salón, mi madre, sí mi madre seguro esperaba por mi pues a mi se me olvido el móvil en la casa y se me había olvidado avisarle de los acontecimientos pasados, a veces seguía siendo tan despistada como siempre, así que seguro estaba preocupada, creo que tendría que darle una larga explicación, que flojera, _pensé._

— Hay Sakura por fin llegan, me tenían muy preocupada, al igual que a tu padre y a tú abuelo — dijo mamá con cara de preocupación, mezclada con alivio — aunque como ya sabes mientras esperábamos a tú abuelo se le ocurrió una entrada "sorpresiva", así que tendrás que esperarte afuera hasta que el abuelo te llame y "sorprender a todos" — ironizo mamá, lo sabía, sabía que el abuelo haría algo así, siempre que se me ocurre llegar tarde con él, se le ocurre una idea que siempre provoca que me avergüence, ¿por qué no llegué más temprano?, ¡ah sí! por que siempre se me hace tarde _pensé_ — bueno espera aquí hasta que el abuelo te hable.

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

— POV Shaoran —

Hace como media hora vi que la mamá de Sakura salio como preocupada y ahora que acaba de entrar parecía irradiar felicidad, que raro, ¿será que llegó Sakura? _me pregunté_, y pareciese que Tomoyo me escucho pues hablo como si me contestara — ya llegó Sakura — pero es ilógico que escuche mis pensamientos, ¿no?

— A sí, ¿por qué lo dices? — pregunté como si no supiese de lo que hablaba o por que lo decía.

— Porque acaba de entrar tía Nadeshiko más feliz de lo que salio hace un momento — creo que realmente Tomoyo leía la mente, pues es lo mismo que yo pensaba — ¿tú no de diste cuenta?

— No, la verdad no, estaba distraído — mentí

— ¡Ah! — y parece que Tomoyo se dio cuenta pues fue la única respuesta que me dio.

— Mira, ¿ese no es tú abuelo? esta subiendo a la plataforma, creo que va a dar algún anunció — dije cambiando de conversación — vamos a acercarnos para escuchar mejor.

— Ok — contesto Tomoyo como sí le diese igual.

— Amigos míos, ¡bienvenidos!, les damos las gracias por estar hoy aquí en esta pequeña reunión, en la cuál presentaremos a la nueva modelo de nuestras empresas — ¿presentación de la nueva modelo?, con que de eso se trataba, ahora que lo pensaba mis padres nunca me dijeron de que era esta reunión, aunque sí me dijeron que seguramente Sakura estaría, pues es obvio que va a estar, después de todo la reunión la organizó su familia, pero el abuelo de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos cuando continuó —, modelo que ha sido una buena hija, amiga y nieta, que es tan hermosa como amable — a cada palabra que daba el abuelo de Sakura y Tomoyo, esta última iba palideciendo y entristeciendo el semblante —, quien se a convertido en el más grande orgullo de nuestra familia, me enorgullece presentarles a mi pequeña y preciosa nieta Kinomoto Sakura.

En ese momento todos volteamos a ver la entrada del salón, que da a la recepción y sí ahí estaba el ser más hermoso que puede existir, que bien se podría creer no era real y no sólo yo lo pensaba, todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo y se podía notar pues en cuanto voltearon se podría decir que aguantaron la respiración, en cuanto ella comenzó a avanzar hacía donde se encontraba su abuelo todos parecieron reaccionar pues lo comentarios no se hicieron esperar, y cabe decir que los únicos comentarios irritantes _para mi _fueron el de los hombres, pues cada comentario que daban era obvio que lo decían con doble sentido, por muy positivos que sonaran aunque eso era soportable y todo marchaba bien hasta que me percate de un pequeño detalle… ¿Quién demonios eran los tipos que venían pegados a Sakura como mueganos?, enserio, no es exageración mía, venían dos tipos a cada lado de Sakura, tan pegados que casi parecían adheridos a ella, serán imbéciles quienes se creen para estar cerca de Sakura, MI SAKURA, lastima que no puedan oír mis pensamientos,_ pensé_.

— Parece que Sakura trae buena compañía, no lo crees — claro se me olvidaba a Tomoyo no le aplicaba eso de no oír los pensamientos — pareciera que si se separan de ella se la van a robar no crees — dijo Tomoyo con un toque de burla, extraño en ella, al menos según yo.

— Querida Sakura pasa aquí por favor — dijo el abuelo de Sakura, sacándome de mis pensamientos — bueno me complace presentar formalmente a mi querida nieta Sakura, ella representara a todas nuestras empresas, se convertirá en la modelo principal, aunque por el momento empezaremos con las sedes aquí en Japón, China y Corea, bien querida Sakura di algo por favor — Sakura asintió con la cabeza, ella realmente se veía preciosa, aumentado con un pequeño sonrojo que le cubría la cara, se veía tan linda.

— Mmm… Hola, les agradezco el que hoy se encuentren aquí acompañándonos, se que la responsabilidad que tengo ahora es complicada e importante para mi familia y también para mi, no prometo que seré perfecta, pero si prometo que siempre lo aré lo mejor posible, así que les pido que apoyen y se encuentren a mi lado pues me esforzaré para nunca defraudarlos, gracias.

Entonces todos comenzamos a aplaudir, yo ni siquiera noté en que comento comencé a aplaudir pues estaba tan ensimismado admirando a Sakura que me perdí, Sakura se mostraba tan tierna y tímida como antes, pero a la vez más segura y confiada, cambio mucho a como era hace algunos años.

— Bueno por favor continúen disfrutando de lo que les hemos preparado, espero sea de su agrado — dijo el abuelo se Sakura y todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

— ¿Quieres que regresemos a donde estábamos? — preguntó Tomoyo — o prefieres que no quedemos aquí.

— Creo que mejor hay que quedarnos aquí, o no quieres — respondí.

— Por mi está bien, de cualquier manera quería saludar a Sakura y preguntarle por que llegó tan tarde.

— ¿Tú sabías de que se trataba está reunión?

— Claro, después de todo, aunque no lo recuerdes también pertenezco a la familia Amamiya.

— Em… perdóname Tomoyo, no lo decía por eso solo que, como no me dijiste nada, además de no haber tenido que venir por mandato de mis padres hubiese venido contigo, puesto que supongo tú sí tenías que estar forzosamente aquí, o ¿no es así?

— Sí, mi madre me pidió que viniese y te iba a decir, pero tú me dijiste primero así que preferí ya no comentarte nada.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo, entonces si sabías de que se trataba todo esto, pero ¿por qué solo Sakura será la representante? — entonces me di cuenta cuando Tomoyo puso una cara triste de que la pregunta fue de lo más inapropiada y estupida, aunque Tomoyo rápidamente se compuso y me contesto de una manera que hasta parecería divertida.

— Fácil, porque ella es la nieta, hija y sobrina preferida, la más pequeña.

— Es cierto Sakura es más pequeña que nosotros, por 2 años más o menos.

— Sí.

— ¡Oh! Pero mirá quien esta ahí, ¿qué ese no es Satoru Hyô? — preguntó Tomoyo y yo voltee a ver a donde estaba mirando Tomoyo y era cierto, era Satoru, dirigiéndose a Sakura, MI SAKURA, enserio porque les gustaba estar tan cerca de mi Sakura, repito MI Sakura… ¡Ash!

— Sí, creo que sí — dije quitándole importancia — que importa.

— Mmm… ven vamos, ¿no quieres ir a arruinarle la idea de estar con Sakurita? — dijo Tomoyo y por dentro quise decir SÍ VAMOS, pero no podía dejar descubrir mi interés por Sakura.

— No, que ganamos con eso — mentí.

— Nada tienes razón — dijo Tomoyo como rindiéndose, cosa que me sorprendió, pues pensé que insistiría y de hecho esperaba que insistiera.

— Aunque bueno sí tú quieres ir vamos te acompaño, después de todo querías saludarla ¿no? — dije sonando casual, cosa que Tomoyo no me creyó pues se estaba riendo por lo bajo, burlándose de mi y de mi cambio de opinión, pero yo me daba cuenta.

— Bien, vamos.

_ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ — _ —

— POV Yue —

Estábamos junto a Sakura, sí en mis pensamientos le puedo llamar como yo quiera, después de todo es solo una niña, una niña tonta que le encantaba hacer cosas estupidas, porque no hacía algo provechoso con su vida, pero no, primero estaba hablando alegremente con Isao, Yûhi e Issei, quienes son sus guardaespaldas, con quienes debería de mantener la distancia, perfecto, me toco una jefa rara, aunque más que rara, loca, pero pensándolo bien ella no es mi jefa, solo la tengo que cuidar y todo por que me lo pidió el, que tendrá pensado esté C…

— Buenas noches querida Sakura — genial otro idiota arruinando mis pensamientos, el que me mantenga serio y alejado de sus cosas no significa que no oiga, después de todo tengo oídos —, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Hyô! Que sorpresa, pues bien ¿y tú? — genial para variar tenía que soltar esa risita tan irritante — no pensé encontrarte aquí, digo no es que me moleste, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo también estoy bien querida Sakura, pues estoy aquí porque mis padres son grandes amigos de la familia Amamiya, pero ellos tenían que salir así que me dijeron que viniera como su representante — porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, tengo que escuchar otra conversación de lo más infantil, que odioso.

— Sakura una pregunta — y ese era Isao, quien estaba celoso, se le notaba, cualquiera con cerebro se daría cuenta de ello, aunque para varia Sakura no se daba cuenta, será que acaso esta ciega — ¿a que hora nos vamos a ir? — pero que no lo sabe, nos iremos a la hora que le de gana a la niñita está, después de todo trabajamos para ella, aunque la pregunta solo es un pretexto para interrumpir la conversación de la niña con el tipo esté.

— Pues… no sé, en un momento le preguntaré a mis padres, ¿por qué quieres que nos vallamos temprano? — si tan despistada y tonta, como una niña.

— ¿Eh?, a no, no es eso, solo era una pregunta, no importa — dijo Isao conteniendo los celos y enviándole una mirada a el tipo que, si las miradas mataran caería muerto inmediatamente.

— Sakura no nos presentas — dijo el tipo ese mandando la misma mirada que le envío Isao — me parece que nunca los había visto.

— Etto…claro lo siento, no me había percatado de eso, lo siento — si tan niña como siempre — mira ellos son mis nuevos guardaespaldas, Isao, Issei, Yûhi y Yue y él es mi amigo Hyô.

— Un placer, Satoru Hyô — dijo Satoru forzando una sonrisa.

— Hiroto Isao — dijo forzando una sonrisa, al igual que Satoru.

— Masaru Issei — dijo serio simplemente.

— Kô Yûhi — dijo como si lo estuviese ignorando.

— Akizuki Yue — y yo, bueno yo solo me presente como siempre, la verdad es que me daba igual el tipo, mientras que a Isao, Issei y Yûhi, les molestaba sobremanera el tipo, a veces era demasiado infantiles porque darle importancia a algo tan tonto, y como si no fuera suficiente vi que hacía nosotros se dirigían dos más.

— Hola Sakurita — dijo una mujer.

— ¡Oh! Hola Tommy, no te vi cuando llegué.

— No te preocupes, no estabas como para andarme buscando, después de todo al abuelo se le ocurrió otra de sus grandes ideas.

— Sí, ya sabes como es... mirá te presentó — dijo Sakura, mostrando menos despiste que hace un momento, pues ahora si se percato de nuestras presencias —, ellos son mis nuevos guardaespaldas, Isao, Issei, Yûhi y Yue, y el es mi amigo Ryô, quien será nuestro nuevo compañero en este año.

— Encantado, Satoru Hyô.

— Hiroto Isao.

— Masaru Issei.

— Kô Yûhi.

— Akizuki Yue — se presentaron todos del mismo modo, al igual que yo, solo que ahora ellos si se presentaron con una sonrisa más sincera.

— Un gusto, Daidouji Tomoyo y él es mi novio Li Shaoran — dijo la mujer Daidouji y en ese momento me percate de tres cosas, primero a Sakura le afecto cuando Daidouji presento al tal Li, creo que su relación con él es algo interesante, segundo Isao, Issei, Yûhi y Satoru se percataron de esto al igual que yo, y por tanto me pude percatar que entre ellos hicieron como una tregua y se podría decir que aquí aplican ese dicho de "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", y de eso ellos también se dieron cuenta, pues su más grande enemigo desde ese momento sería Li Shaoran y tercero que por alguna extraña razón yo estaba de acuerdo con todos ellos yo también sentía un antagonismo hacía Li, cosa que me preocupo y comprobó la teoría de C…

— A sí, por cierto Yue es quien menos habla así que aunque quieran hacer conversación con él será imposible — dijo riendo esa niña, pero quien se creía para interrumpir mi análisis y referirse así de cosas referentes a mi.

— Disculpa Sakura- Sama pero creo que es incorrecto que se refiera de mi a sí, siendo que no me conoce en absoluto — sí ese fui yo diciendo más que monosílabos sin darme cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, aunque al parecer con lo que dije hice sentir mal a Sakura y me gane un asesinato múltiple, pues todos los ahí presentes en la conversación incluyendo a Daidouji me enviaron miradas que realmente mataban en instantes si pudiesen.

— Lo siento Yue, no quise ser inoportuna, ni grosera, realmente lo lamento — dijo con cara de cachorro regañado, triste y arrepentido.

— Esta bien, solo le ruego que se mantenga de hacer comentarios que incluyan a mi persona en el futuro — y sí, ese fui yo otra vez hablando sin querer.

— Esta bien aunque… sigo con la esperanza de que algún día seamos más cercanos, que seamos amigos — enserio, como le hacía para irritarme y además en que momento sacamos de nuestra conversación a los demás.

— Pues yo no mantendría esa esperanza, disculpe que se lo diga, pero yo solo soy su guardaespaldas y no tengo interés en guardar cualquier otro tipo de relación con las personas para quien trabajo, en este caso usted, y disculpe si suena grosero, pero es la verdad — y otra vez yo hablando si querer, ¿será que realmente me irrita tanto Sakura y por eso me veo en la necesidad de contestarle? _Pensé_.

— Lo siento de nuevo Yue — y ahí estaba otra vez esa misma cara de perrito regañado, abandonado, triste y arrepentido, solo que ahora le aumentábamos la cara de perrito lloroso y entonces mi di cuenta de dos cosas más, la primera realmente me estaba ganando el ser asesinado por cualquiera de los presentes y segundo que ese niña logró lo que nadie había logrado, claro excluyéndolo a él, me hizo sentir mal y culpable el hecho de hacerla sentir triste y borrar esa sonrisa tan fastidiosa, propia de ella, que es lo que me está pasando, será que él tiene razón y el final será como lo predijo, espero que no o terminaré matándome…

* * *

**Bueno espero que disfruten la historia y me manden reviews con sus opiniones, si les gustaría que cambiase o agregase algo, me gustaría que la historia realmente la disfruten y no se aburran con ella.**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**

**Atte: Yo, Zuu****:3**


End file.
